1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable lithium battery has higher energy density than a lead battery or a nickel cadmium battery. However, rechargeable lithium batteries have unsatisfactory cycle-life. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-123526 discloses an electrolyte prepared by dissolving lithium ions, anions consisting of an oxalate compound, and bis(fluorosulfonyl)imide anions in an electrolyte to improve cycle-life characteristics of a rechargeable lithium battery, but cycle-life of the disclosed rechargeable lithium battery is still unsatisfactory.